colinuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:XCoLinux
TODO: Give user a hint how to easily find out correct IP Addresses for his Cygwin X server running, and his coLinux thingie running. Thanks Xming config file I've put the following file in my init.d: #! /bin/sh export USER="root" export PATH="/usr/local/bin:/usr/bin:/bin:/usr/bin/X11:/usr/local/sbin:/usr/sbin:/sbin" NAME=exportkicker start() { su - $USER -c"/etc/init.d/$NAME doit" } case "$1" in doit) export DISPLAY=192.168.0.1:0.0 swapon /swapfile mount -t cofs cofs0 ~/Desktop/D kicker ;; start) start ;; stop) ;; restart) ;; ****) exit 1 ;; esac exit 0 I've configured the panel in such a way that it stays in the top left corner of the screen, and now my coLinux system is actually almost usable! I've also put a system shutdown link in the menu. You'll note that the script doesn't properly clean up after itself (ideally stop should kill kicker) but that doesn't matter much, since all applications get killed on system shutdown. Now all I'm looking for is a way to make it easier for Windows and coLinux to talk to each other. I would especially appreciate the ability to execute software. For instance, Since I've shared my documents, it makes sense that I would want to be able to open a document in a GNU/Linux app from Explorer, through a file association. Conversely, I could want to open a document in a Windows app from Konqueror. I'm also wondering if there's a way to make DCOP and COM work together, for example being able to call COM methods to automate for example the Windows shell from KDCOP, or call DCOP methods to automate Konqueror from Visual Basic. 82.139.85.83 09:55, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Got it working using Putty. I've also written a little wrapper daemon that transparently starts coLinux when it's not already loaded. It also fixes some cosmetical points of the kicker window (remove the ugly sizing border, set title to "KDE", give it an icon). So now I can open a file in the Windows explorer. If coLinux is not already started, it starts. Then the file opens in coLinux. Same goes for my internet favourites. It prevents accidentally starting coLinux twice, even if you try to open a file while coLinux is still loading. It will just wait until it's ready. Is anyone interested in the Visual Basic source code? 82.139.85.83 04:38, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Hardware Acceleration I was able to get hardware acceleration working for my X programs (on linux, displayed on Windows) with the environment variable LIBGL_ALWAYS_INDIRECT=1, with this setup: Ubuntu 9.04 Image | V DISPLAY=192.168.0.1:0 LIBGL_ALWAYS_INDIRECT=1 Any X Program | V Virtual TAP Connection | V Cygwin/X (1.5.3) in Multi-window mode | V Windows It'll probably work in rootless and normal mode, but in any case, this caused a HUGE jump in performance for intensive programs. (Over 10x for a game I'm working on, from 5 FPS to the cap of 50) Perhaps it should be tested a little, then added to the section about running an X Server on Windows? -- 18:54, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : This should work for Xming too. Xming is a liddle bit faster as Cygwin, because it not needs translate all file accesses from Linux to Windows. See notes about LIBGL_ALWAYS_INDIRECT for Xming. -- HenryNe 20:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC)